Royalties and Loyalties
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: A love that is so mighty that it reincarnated a soul and brought the lovers back to where they belonged. TEFU Disclaimer: I dont own NOTE: Ending is changed from original.


Royalty

o0o

The common war between loyalties; princes took their own sides to battle for the crown for Seishun Imperial King. The recent King, their father, had just passed away unexpectedly and there was no time to find out the reason for his death. The war began as soon as the King's inherited verdict was passed, saying the new King would be Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu. Outrages and disagreements disputed among the court.

The next thing he knew, Tezuka was fighting his way out of Seishun Imperial Palace, fighting for his own life. He didn't want to be King. Because as King, Tezuka cannot live with the person he loved most, his first and last love. He knew it wouldn't happen, no matter what because his love was Fuji Syusuke, son of a palace official and one of the few trusty followers of Prince Tezuka.

They have been running for a while now. No where in the palace was safe. Guards running everywhere armed.

They climbed up the rocky mountain at the back of the Palace. "Tezuka-sama. There's a route through this cave that leads to the northern wood. It's our only way out." Inui, Tezuka's strategist, said as he looked through the palace blueprint sketched in his handbook.

"Then that'll be our way out." Tezuka said unquestionably, walking first into a hidden rocky cave behind a waterfall in the garden of the palace. He took Fuji's unoccupied hand into his, and pulled Fuji in right after himself.

"Inui, where's entrance?" Once they all got in, Oishi, Tezuka's advisor, asked as he probed around the walls of the cave. Molds and vine trees covered the walls completely.

"Is it right here?" Echizen, Tezuka's sidekick, asked before Inui could speak up. He banged on the wall with his sword's hilt loudly, making a hollow noise.

"Yes." Inui confirmed.

Everyone walked over to Echizen and cleared out the vines before looking for the cracks in the wall that would form out a door for them.

"Is there a lever anywhere?" Kaido, one of his knights, asked.

Seeing how there was nothing around the said door, Fuji slipped his hand out of Tezuka's without the Prince knowing. He walked around the cave with opened eyes. His gaze was as sharp as ever, like he could look through anything. Looking up the ceiling, he saw a circle emblem, designed in a very intricate pattern. Squinting his eyes, he could discern an uneven round knob-like. Looking down from the ceiling, a contemplated look spreads across his face. _Could it be? _Quickly, he pushed himself up from the ground with a direct force that closed the distance between himself and the ceiling. Nearing it, he powerfully thrust his sheathed sword at the focal point.

The moment of the collision, the cave started to rumble a like an earthquake that hit them. When Fuji landed back on the ground, the door opened to reveal a pathway. All heads whipped over to the smiling boy crouching on the ground.

"Let's go." Fuji said as he walked toward them and the entrance, but an explosion and noises stopped him. "They're here!" Fuji said quickly, his smile turned into a panicked frown. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Everyone nodded and ran into the pathway. Inui lead the way, motioning Tezuka to follow. "Tezuka-sama."

Tezuka turned around and moved to grab Fuji's hand but missed because Fuji moved away. "Syusuke?" Tezuka asked confusingly. "Let's go."

Fuji only moved further backto the cave's mouth. He turned to look at the entrance before turning back to Tezuka. "No. You go." Fuji said in a sad tone. He saw soldiers already making their way up.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka said shakily at the calm boy. "We got to go."

"No." Fuji said resolutely, standing firm on his spot. "They'd purue us to no end. I've decide. Since I'm the strongest swordsmen here, I can hold them off for as long as I can last." He smiled serenely, not at all disturbed by the loud commotion outside. "Don't worry about me. Hurry and go." He hushed them. "I know how to take care of myself."

"No, you're not staying here. We'll all go, together." Tezuka said wistfully, his eyes shaking. "Please."

"Inui, what are the chances?" Fuji asked without diverting his gaze anywhere, but fixated on Tezuka's. He wanted Tezuka to know the possibilities, especially those that cam from his strategist, whom he could not doubt.

"Chance of us escape with you holding them off is…" Inui paused, hesitatingly before continue. "100. Anybody else staying is less than 60. Someone with Fuji is also 100. If no one stays behind, then 30." His voice decreased into whispers. "Chances of you escaping, 10." No one heard the last part.

Fuji smiled. "Did you hear that, Kunimitsu?" Tezuka shook his head in disbelief. "Echizen. Oishi. Kaido. Momoshiro. Inui." Fuji called each of them as he laid his eyes on each. "You all promised me. Please keep your promise."

Hesitatingly, everyone nodded. Echizen and Oishi approached Tezuka on both his sides. "Tezuka-sama. Let's go." Oishi said, yanking on Tezuka's left arm.

"No!" A tear fell down his eye.

"Kuni…" Fuji ran over and threw himself into Tezuka's arms. He tightened his hug on the Prince, as did the Prince. "I'm sorry. If I can't come back alive, please promise me and live for your people. Bring back the peace to this Kingdom and make my sacrifice worth it." Fuji released the hug. He tiptoed up and kissed Tezuka's lips quickly but Tezuka held on to his sleeve.

"Then, promise me you'll be back alive." Tezuka looked at Fuji anxiously, waiting for the positive response.

Fuji avoided looking into Tezuka's eyes. He brushed off Tezuka's hands and moved out of reach.

"Go!" He said commandingly. Echizen and Oishi took the cue and pulled Tezuka forcefully by his arms.

"Syusuke!!" Tezuka yelled loudly, as he tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

"I love you." Fuji whispered to the retreating forms of his comrades. When they left his vision, he turned and left the cave.

"Kami-sama. Please bless our Prince and the others." With that, Fuji exploded the cave entrance and jumped down the waterfall to come in contact with the enemies.

He moved gracefully, yet swift and lethal, dodging and attacking. His strength soon depleted, but the number kept on increasing. More and more charged at him ruthlessly.

_I hope they are already there. _Fuji thought as he did a blow that backed up all the knights surrounding him. Taking this chance, he dashed over to the northern gate, but more knights greeted him.

"Ahhh!!" Fuji jumped up the wall after a knight slashed his left arm. Blood dripped down like flowing water. He jumped off the wall to the other side and ran as fast as he could away from the palace.

Prince Zuko smiled. His sharp bloody eyes aimed at the running figure from far away. Steady his bow and arrows, he released two arrows at the same time, flying at the same great speed. "Bull's eye." The Prince chuckled darkly before turning away.

The arrows avoided the trees on its path. They had no eyes, yet they found way to their target.

_Thud. Thud._

The arrows made a simultaneous sound.

The powerful force sent Fuji flying to the ground. _Arhhhh. _He huffed heavily. Slowly, he dragged himself up and started to run again, using up all the energy he had left.

"Are you certain Syusuke know we're here?" Tezuka asked impatiently as he pranced around the temple's gate located on a mountain.

"Certainly, Tezuka-sama. This is where he told us to come." Oishi attempted to calm the rightful heir.

"Prince Tezuka, it's late. Please come inside." A monk appeared behind them. "Young master knows this place by heart. He'll be here, soon." The monk confirmed Tezuka's unsettledness again.

Tezuka nodded and followed the monk inside.

They left the food turn cold and untouched on the table. No one spoke, both expecting and scared. How could they swallow when one of their friends was still in danger?

Tezuka was the first to hear footsteps tredding just outside the room. Before Tezuka stood up, a slothy figure slid across the door and leaned against one of the side. Blood stains were all over his body, and his pale face couldn't get any more ghostly. One arm laid limp on his side, while the other hand clutched on the bleeding wound of the limp arm.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka's eyes lit up, accompanied with a smile. _He's all right. _

"Fuji!" Everyone else called out cheerfully.

"Everyone." Fuji said tiredly. "I'm glad you're all alright."

Tezuka ran over to Fuji with a gladdened smile, but turned into a horror-filled frowned when the boy collapsed, revealing two arrows penetrated through his back, standing upfront upon his body. "Syusuke!!" He quickly hoisted Fuji to the bed and Oishi ran to get the resident doctor.

"How is he?" Tezuka pried impatiently as the doctored monk sat by Fuji, tending his wounds on the bed.

"Hmm…" The doctored monk only hummed in response.

Oishi pulled Tezuka away from the bed, saying Tezuka's impatient could be in the doctor's way and urge him to sit down. "Tezuka-sama. Please be patient. We cannot rush as things are already they are." Oishi reminded him.

Tezuka only sighed heavily in return. It has been more than an hour since Fuji appeared injured. He looked at Fuji's lifeless face. _You said you'd take care of yourself._ Everyone was apparently tired from waiting, but none dared spoke up because they were all worried for Fuji.

"You don't need to stay with me. Go and take your rest. You all must be tired." Tezuka said, awared of everyone's condition. His tone was nothing but filled with grief and indifference to the world.

They all nodded to one another.

"You too, Tezuka-sama." Echizen said and they all left the room except for Inui.

"I will." Tezuka whispered softly. "Inui, you go too." Tezuka ordered as he stood up and made his way over to the bed.

"Don't you want me to examine Fuji's life expectancy?" Inui asked.

"It is not always best to know the truth." Tezuka paused. "Please keep it that way."

Inui nodded and excused himself silently.

The doctor looked up and said, "His wounds are sealed up and the bleeding has stopped. Though, his heart beat is very weak." He stood up to face the Prince directly. "I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. He lost too much blood. For him to wake up or not, depends on himself." He bowed and turned toward the door.

"How slim is that?" The doctor stopped at Tezuka's question.

"1 in 100." The doctor said sadly. He turned back to look at Tezuka's now sitting form on the bed. "I urge you to spend time with him to the best when his heart is still beating."

When the doctor left, tears fell from the Prince's solemn eyes. His orbs turned a darker shade, rendering him a look of isolation and apathy. He brushed Fuji's face with his finger, contouring its outline. "Syusuke. You broke your promise." He paused and swallowed his silent sobs. His chest tightened so much that it was hard to breathe. "You said you'd live with me forever, and that we would travel around the world together." It was harder for Tezuka to stop his tears now. "Please, open your eyes. Tease me. Yell at me. Anything. Please, just say something." He pleaded eagerly.

This was the time Tezuka desperately prayed for Fuji to pull out his unpredictable trait. It would be damn useful right now. He always shocked Tezuka and Inui how he always take up the possiblity even if it's 1 in 100.

Tezuka was at complete lost. He didn't know what to do, but cried. It wasn't his thing. He never cried, but this time, it was the only thing that he could do. He lost almost everything already, without Fuji, his life would be dull. Nothing mattered to him anymore as he laid himself next to Fuji's unmoving form. His breathe was too soft that Tezuka could barely hear.

Tezuka held onto Fuji's wrist tightly; he was afraid Fuji might slipped away in any given moment. He could feel the faint pulsing rhythm of Fuji's heart, the heart that stole Tezuka's own away.

Morning came too fast. Tezuka stirred up at the smell of morning's dews. He jerked up quickly, looking over to Fuji, still unmoved since last night. Tezuka gripped Fuji's wrist tighter. _He's still alive._ Looking out the window, he could see that it is still dark outside; the sun had yet to rise. _Syusuke, we will start our journey today. We will go to the places you had always wanted to go. Don't leave without me. I'll be right back._

Tezuka tugged Fuji in and left the room.

"Tezuka-sama." Oishi called out after Tezuka closed the door. "How is he?"

Tezuka stepped away from the door. "His wounds are stable, but..."

Oishi could tell the disappointment in Tezuka's voice. "I see." He understood that Fuji's condition had passed over the point of no return. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided. I'll take him on a trip. Please prepare some cash and a horse for me." Tezuka asked. Oishi nodded in comprehension. They never needed any explanation.

Tezuka hoisted Fuji up in his arm, careful not to aggravate the healing wounds. He carried Fuji to the front of the temple's gate. His other comrades waited to see Tezuka off.

Kaido held the horse reign steady to help Tezuka lift Fuji up on the horse. Tezuka held onto Fuji's pliant body before jumping up to sit behind Fuji. Tezuka allowed Fuji to lie back in arms. His head lolled idly.

"Thank you. Take care of youself." Tezuka said before kicking off. They bade him a safe trip.

"Echizen and I will go after them. If there's anything, one of us can come back to inform you all." Momoshiro said, and then he walked around the corner to lead out 2 horses.

"Okay. Please be careful." Oishi blessed them before they took off the road after Tezuka.

Their horse galloped quite a distance now. The temple was out of view. Tezuka stopped the horse nearby a lake that surrounded with Japanese red maple trees. The field, this time around the year, was covered with blooming yellow and white daisies. There were ducks and geese swimming in the lake and beautiful butterflies fluttering by.

Tezuka jumped off the horse and carefully brought Fuji down with him into his arm in bridal style. "Syusuke, you lost weight."

He walked over to a maple tree and settled down with Fuji in his laps.

"Ne, Syusuke. Do you remember this place?" Tezuka smiled and then placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead. "This is the place where we first met, you and I…I was passing by here when I saw you chasing a blue butterfly." He chuckled at the thought. "You made my heart skipped many beats, not just one. It wasn't long before I realized what the feeling was. And it was the happiest moment of my life when you entered it. I thought I saw an angel and I did." Tezuka relaxed, nuzzling Fuji closer as the breeze picked up. "I was surprised that you were a boy, but it didn't really matter to me. I told my self, as long as you are beside me, my life is full of meaning. You are my angel." Tezuka chuckled sadly, a regretful tone. "I shouldn't have thought that. Angel is an ethereal being. I was wrong to compare you to an angel, Syusuke. So, would you stop being an angel and return to me as Fuji Syusuke? I don't want an angel; I want you." Another tear fell from his eye. Soon, more fell against Fuji's uncolored cheeks.

Tezuka tightened his hold. Flashes of memories passed through his head with a smile. He remembered all the blistful memories; there was never a time that he was unhappy with Fuji. He listened to the wind and rippling of nature before he decided to rest his eyes.

"Takeshi."

"What is it, Ryoma?"

The two sat on their horses looking at the couple from afar.

"I hope that would never happen to us." Echizen said sadly as he looked down at his hands on the horse's reign.

Momoshiro smiled. He reached over to take Echizen's hand into his. "I promise to never leave you behind. We'll always be together."

Echizen smiled gladly back. "Thank you."

Tezuka stopped next at a beautiful waterfall landmark. The water from the stream was crystal clean, sparkling with the sun rays. Tezuka looked up the sky. _It's half day._

Tezuka brought Fuji by the stream. "Syusuke, how do you like this place? Isn't it refreshing?" Tezuka smiled into the wind. "Would you like to take a bath?"

He undressed Fuji and then himself. Tezuka was glad this site was very secluded. On all sides were rocks and trees.

Dipping into the warm water, Tezuka let Fuji float on the water. Tezuka stayed at his head, holding on to him by his shoulders under water. Slowly, Tezuka dipped his head down and kissed Fuji's cold lips. He pulled away at the coldness, but dipped down again and deepened the kiss. He cried into the kiss because there was no response from his lover.

If Tezuka was thinking clearly, he wouldn't force anything upon Fuji despite his denial. It came to Tezuka that he could never throw away his denial for Fuji's condition.

It was hard for him to accept the truth. He pried Fuji's mouth apart and forced the kiss harder. It only got him more frustrated. "Damn you Syusuke. Why don't you respond?" He brought Fuji's body closer to his own as his tears mix with the stream water. He felt miserable every time he expected a response from Fuji. He knew, but he persisted.

Tezuka washed Fuji's body clean before bringing his lover up to dress him.

They settled down on a flat rock, shaded by the trees. Fuji sat on his laps, resting his head against his chest. Tezuka stroked through Fuji's brown locks, running his fingers through smoothly.

_"Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled brightly. He slid his left hand into Tezuka's right._

_"Hn?"_

_"My sister predicted...you're going to be the heir to the throne one day." Fuji slid his other hand into Tezuka's other palm. A sad smile detected._

_"...What do you think?" Tezuka yanked on Fuji's hands and landed Fuji against his chest._

_"If I could choose, I want us to take on commoner's life."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...because if you become the King, then I'd have to share you with others. I don't want to share my Kunimitsu with anyone." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist. "You're mine, and mine alone."_

_Tezuka allowed a smile on his face. "I never wanted to become one." He smoothed Fuji's head._

_"But...for the benefit of this country, it's a must. The King, your Father, trusts you most and only you can bring peace. What if you're obligated to take over the throne, what would you do?" Fuji lifted his head to look at Tezuka's confused one._

_"You're contradicting." Tezuka leaned down to kiss Fuji's nose. "But if I must, then I will. Even so, there won't be anyone else."_

_"I want you to inherit the throne. It'd feel guilty toward your people for taking a good king away." _

_"If that's what you want."_

_Fuji smiled and tiptoed to kiss Tezuka's cheek. "It's a promise."_

_Tezuka still didn't think he'd one day sitting on the throne._

"I never want to become a King, but if you just open your eyes and look at me, then I'll do it." Tezuka never knew bargaining was such a hard task. He never had to bargain in his life because he could get whatever he desired. But with Fuji, he could never get enough.

"I'll also smile as much as you want. Now I'm smiling for you. Can you see?" Tezuka smiled genuinely. He bent down to kiss Fuji's eyelids.

"Do you know why I don't want to be a King? There is nothing good about it, except prestige and wealth. I was never happy with these things because what I lack is love. I told you that my Mother died while giving birth to me, and my Father was busy with his other mistresses and forgot all about me since I was a child. Only when I turned 18 that he gave me attention. I was really happy when he made me the crown prince because it showed me how much he trusted and loved me. It made me very happy, but I didn't like the competition it stirred between me and the other princes. When I found you, I only wished to be a commoner so we both can live in serenity. I fantasized about us living together on a meadow, aside from laws and government." He took Fuji's hands into his. "Wouldn't it be great?" He brought Fuji's hands to his lips and kissed them. Fuji's hands were also cold to the touch. Feeling the wind has picked up a little, Tezuka brought Fuji closer to his chest and embraced the little boy tighter. "It would be."

Tezuka persisted on the travel. By night, he'd enter a nearby village or city and by day, he would rode on horseback, visiting places that Fuji always talked of. As long as there is life in Fuji, they would continue until they couldn't anymore. Another week went by, then another. Tezuka lost count. He could feel Fuji seeping away slowly. His body turned icier and his beats became fainter.

"Syusuke, should we head back now? The others are probably worrying sick about us." Tezuka stopped and pretended to hear Fuji speaking back at him. "Mhm." Tezuka turned his horse around and galloped across the green meadow, backtracking their way.

Nearing his homeland, he slowed down and stopped under a shade in the tree shadow. The sun was highest up in the sky. They settled on the root and took nap until the sun stopped radiating so much heat. Sleep took over Tezuka quickly. Not once he had a full night sleep during his journey, but he always had the energy to spend with Fuji. He felt if he slept for too long, Fuji might leave without him knowing. That's why he always needed to be wide awake.

Tezuka dreamed of Fuji. He was chasing Fuji endlessly on a meadow happily. But when he caught up, Fuji turned into smoke and disappeared. Suddenly, a cold feeling that froze to the core of his bones woke him from the dream. He sweat heavily despite the freezing feeling.

He moved his hand to caress Fuji's cold cheeks.

Ice cold. "_!?"_

Tezuka's face daunted with horror. His heart beated so fast that he was sure it would pop out his chest if it went any faster. He quickly moved his hand right under Fuji's jaw and pressed hard into the skin. No beats. No movements. Everything was silent. No life...He couldn't even hear his own heart beat.

A silent sob rose up Tezuka's throat when he remembered to breathe again. Salty liquids seeped out in the corners of his eyes, falling like a raining waterfall. Not stopping. Incessant flow. He pulled Fuji tighter to his chest, squeezing the boy as if holding on to his own life.

_Syusuke!! Don't do this to me. Don't you want to stay by me anymore? Please. You gave me your heart, and now you're taking it back without my permission? Damn it Syusuke!! Why don't you beat anymore?_

"Ryoma, go." Momoshiro said softly to Echizen, who immediately took off. After Echizen was out of his sight, he turned back to the two under the tree. A tear fell from his eye. Slowly he brought up a hand to swipe off that tear. Kicking his horse, the horse galloped toward the Prince silently.

"Tezuka-sama." Momoshiro called out, placing a comforting hand over the Prince's shoulder.

Tezuka didnt budge, but Momoshiro could tell the Prince's face was soaked like he had just been from the rain. "Syusuke..." He called out softly and brought his cheeks down to collide with Fuji's. "…I love you."

"_Me too…Kunimitsu. I love you more than anything. My parents and brother are waiting for me up there. It's time for me to go and stop this burden. Good bye, my love." _It went unheard and Fuji departed silently.

Fuji was buried that day when everyone came to join the mourning event. It wasn't sunny anymore. The gray cloud had decided to cover the sun rays and replaced it with zephyr and cold droplets of rain.

Fuji's grave was at that momentary spot, under the tree they last shared with each other. It wasn't a fancy grave with stone and slab. It was just a mound, a mound made by Tezuka that was surrounded with golden flowers. Even in the rain, blue butterflies fluttered above his mound, in graceful motions, dancing to the departing soul.

After the burial, they left Tezuka beside the mound, departing with his angel. The rain continued to pour down ruthlessly.

"Tezuka-sama…" Oishi said softly. It was their first meal after they came back without Fuji. "Please eat something." Oishi begged the Prince.

Tezuka sat lifelessly, detached from his surrounding and refused to touch his food. Because of his state, no one had the appetite to eat.

After a moment of silence, Inui broke it. "What are you going to do now? You can't do this forever." He wanted to yell at Tezuka, but it wouldn't be wise for a broken heart. "Fuji wanted you to fulfill his wish."

Hearing his lover's name, his hollow gaze looked at Inui. "Wish?"

"Yes. He wished for you to take back your rightful throne and freed your citizens from corrupted government." Inui confirmed, his eyes urging Tezuka to respond.

"Right...that...I can't do it…not without Syusuke." Tezuka said in inaudible whisper.

"Tezuka-sama. Do you want Fuji to make his sacrifice go to waste?" Oishi raised his voice. "We are all here to support you, to help you fulfilling his wish." He smiled sadly. "I understand the feeling of a lost one. Fuji's los affected us too. Don't you want him to be happy even after death? Don't you want to let him rest in peace?"

Tezuka stood up abruptly and turned his back to them.

"What happened to the Prince we know? Where is your determination!?" Echizen angrily sauntered over to stand in frot of Tezuka. Tezuka looked away. Echizen lowered his voice. "Where is your heart?"

"Ryoma!" Momoshiro walked over and pulled Echizen out forcefully.

"He needs time." Inui stated and turned around to leave.

With that, they left Tezuka alone. He really needed the time alone and the time to think. Another dinner passed untouched.

Morning came and Tezuka was awakening by the knocks on his door. It was Oishi. Tezuka got dress and opened the door to let his advisor in. He carried a tray of food for Tezuka.

Oishi pleaded him to eat. "You'll need all the energy."

Tezuka ate and finished just in time to accept the arrival of his other friends.

Tezuka took a deep breath and said, "I need your help."

They smiled relievedly.

"I've contacted the neighbor Kingdom, and Prince Kikumaru agreed to assist us with this war. Hopefully, they will arrive soon." Oishi said. The past King Kikumaru and their king were like brothers. Tezuka had met him and his son a few times. Oishi and Fuji were also closed with Prince Kikumaru.

They discussed over strategy and back up plans for their invasion, carefully preparing weapons and supplies.

The temple monks joined the war in revenge of their young master and the past Fuji souls.

It wasn't long when the war started. Tezuka's wicked brother, now king, didn't expect the invasion at all, so Tezuka and his men took him by surprise.

It was another bloody war. Tezuka become more vicious than before. He killed in a blink of an eye, no empathy or hesitation. His army moved forward, succeding every steps. The mere thought of Tezuka right now as the future king terror his companions. Tezuka had become a ruthless killer. They just hope this was just the Tezuka in war mode.

The war turned into a success. Tezuka got back his rightful throne, and his brother was exiled, voted unanimously by the official court.

Right after he was crowned king, Tezuka took a troll to Fuji's grave; it was still intact. This time Tezuka brought a bouquet of white Camelia, showing his lover that he will forever waited for him.

Even though Tezuka's an impassive king, he did a great job giving better lives to his citizens.

In the course of Kingship, Tezuka was a perfect King except for the issue of marriage. When a member of the court brought up marriage issue, Tezuka broke into fury and attacked the one who brought that up. He would beat the men, and then left the court meeting halfway. Every time that happened, Tezuka went and sit by Fuji's grave until he calmed down.

The court couldn't overthrow its king just because of marriage issue. The citizens loved their king, but a king was obligated to have a queen.

When Tezuka's friends approached him on the issue, he would ignore them. His brutal personality was never reserved for his friends and loved ones, no matter how much he had changed.

Inui, Kaido, Echizen, and Momoshiro decided to confront Tezuka on this matter. Marriage was not important, but a Queen was.

Tezuka and Oishi were sitting in their work-study room when a knock interrupted them.

"Come in." Oishi called out from his seat.

A guard walked in. "Your Majesty." He bowed down.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked in a deep voice, still scribbling on a scroll.

"Momoshiro-san, Inui-san, Kaido-san, and Echizen-san wished to see you." The guard reported curtly. Oishi's head looked up from the scrolls and stole a glance at Tezuka.

"Send them." Tezuka said.

"Hai."

"Tezuka-sama." The four entered, dressed in proper garments for court meeting.

Tezuka nodded. He went back to scribble a few more words before putting the quill down and gave a signal for anyone of them to speak.

"We-" Momoshiro started, but stopped by Echizen, who cleared his throat. Momoshiro started again, "The marriage issue rose earlier from the Public Affair Counsil. As the commander, I have to do something about this and..."

Tezuka glared at him, but still listened intently. "And?"

"And I did something about it..."

"Momoshiro, speak precisely. I can't follow." Tezuka sighed and leaned back into the chair.

Momoshiro nudged Inui who stood by him nervously. Inui picked up the speech. "He thought of a plan that might get you a Queen. Seeing how Your Majesty is unwilling to enter a marriage, we-Momoshiro thought it'd be wise to try this new tactic in choosing a Queen for you."

"Speak normally." Tezuka stood up from his chair and moved toward them. "I am very well aware that all of you are involved. No need to blame it all on Momoshiro."

Momoshiro sighed a relief.

"What is this about?" Tezuka turned and walked over to his sword collection.

"Well, we gathered all the suitable and most fair ladies from this land. They are right now in the garden, I hope, and all you need to do is look through them to see if any fine ladies would catch your eyes. Of course, you can refuse them all." Oishi decided to do the explanation.

"Just a walkthrough?" Tezuka inquired without interest.

"That's correct." Inui confirmed.

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

Tezuka and his friends arrived at the garden to see the most beautiful ladies standing in rows waiting for the King's selection. His eyes narrowed when a few giggled at his entrance.

"Here's the list of names for the candidates. If any name catches you, then check out the lady." Momoshiro handed Tezuka a scroll as he took his seat on the high platform before the candidates.

Tezuka scanned through the name list quickly without much consideration. _Handa Ayama, Hana Kaede, Youi Chiyose,..._Tezuka skipped a few. _Uchiha Aiki, Atobe Etsu, Fuji Syuzuki, Aina Hame,..._

"Tezuka-sama, I think it is better if you take a look at the ladies up front." Momoshiro voiced out.

"Fine." Tezuka stood up and headed toward the candidates with Oishi following behind. Tezuka walked briskly through the rows. He stopped a few times to ask some ladies their names. The last row Tezuka walked through, there was an empty spot somewhere in the middle. He stood rooted in front of that spot as a realization hit him. His head rewind and repeated the names on the scroll that he happened to pass through.

Tezuka knew there was something that tells him dig into his curiosity. He called Momoshiro over who handed him the scroll. _Mhm...let's see..._His eyes moved from names to names. _Ah! Fuji Syuzuki!_

Tezuka closed the scroll and looked up. "Who's Fuji Syuzuki!?" Tezuka asked loudly. All the ladies turned their heads around to look at Tezuka. "Well? are you Fuji Syuzuki?" Tezuka inquired a nearby girl who was looking at him. The girl shook her head nervously. He thought all of them were stupid. He only want to know if that person was presented and everyone just had to turned and looked at him.

"Momoshiro, who's this person?" Tezuka demanded.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. Everyone was here this morning." Momoshiro replied while looking in the direction of the empty spot. Heck, he didn't even know what this person looked like. "Oy!" Momoshiro called out to a guard. "Did you see where the missing candidate is?"

The guard shook his head.

Tezuka sighed and proceeded to walk back. _So good to be true..._

"I'm sorry! There was an emergency." A melodious voice echoed from behind Tezuka.

Tezuka abruptly turned around and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful creature Tezuka had ever seen in his life. He had to admit, this person was as beautiful as his first love. "Fuji Syuzuki?"

"Hai, Your Majesty. That's my name." She bowed curtly.

"You." Tezuka announced. "Shall be my Queen."

The person stood in front of him reavealed her previously closed eyes. The icy blue radiant orbs looked back at Tezuka.

That, Tezuka concluded, Fuji Syuzuki was the exact replica of Fuji Syusuke.


End file.
